


What He Really Wants

by KinknFetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Dean, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was twenty one years old and still trying to figure out who he really was and what he really wanted in life. Dean Winchester was thirty one years old and knew exactly what he wanted. He just hadn't found it until he met Jensen. Now Dean must show Jensen what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Really Wants

Dean was sitting at the counter in his favorite diner having lunch when he heard the bell above the door chime and looked over to see who had walked in. Dean's deep green eyes locked onto the young, slim, blond man in a royal blue button down shirt, gold tie and tan khaki pants. He watched as the younger man sat a few seats down from him and looked over the menu. Dean went back to his meal and tried to decide how he wanted to approach the blond man. He looked like he might be a little shy and skittish. Dean didn't want to scare him off by being too agressive.

Jensen hadn't been in town very long, but everyone at his work had recommended the Comet diner to him. He had decided to drop by on his lunch hour and try it out. The place was pretty crowded, but he managed to snag a seat at the counter. After he ordered, Jensen glanced around the diner and saw a handsome older man looking at him. Jensen felt a funny tingle in his stomach and looked away. He was always fighting his attraction to men. He had been raised to believe that homosexuality was wrong. He dated girls and he really tried to enjoy being with them. Jensen didn't understand why he couldn't stop looking at other men. Even as he thought this, he glanced back over and the handsome man gave him a heart stopping smile. Jensen dropped his gaze and felt a flush warm his cheeks. There was something about that guy. Jensen just couldn't stop looking at him.

Dean was surprised at just how shy the boy was. Each time their eyes would meet, the blond would look away. Dean kept looking over and would catch the young man glancing at him. Dean ordered pie and coffee and decided to approach the blond as he left the diner.

Jensen finished his meal and went to the counter to pay. He felt someone standing close behind him. Jensen turned his head and saw the handsome man he'd been staring at on and off all during lunch standing behind him. Jensen paid and started to walk away quickly. Dean had cash so he just gave his tab and the bills to the check out girl. He went out right after the blond. Dean caught up with the younger man at his car.

“Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. You must be new around here. I know I've never seen you at the diner before.” Dean said casually as he gave the blond a warm grin.

“Hi, I'm Jensen Ackles. This was my first time here. I'm new in town.” Jensen said as he met Dean's intense deep green eyes.

“Do you have friends here? Guides to the city?” Dean asked as he moved a little closer to the blond.

“No. I came here for a job opportunity. I've only really met the people at my office.” Jensen replied honestly as he felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach as he talked with the stranger.

“There are some sights I'd like to show you. Why don't you come over to my place around 8:00 tonight.” Dean offered and gave Jensen his brightest smile.

Jensen felt nervous and shy around the older handsome man. He looked at his shoes and gathered his courage to look back up at Dean. Jensen couldn't stop looking into Dean's mesmerizing eyes. “Okay. It would be nice to get out. Where do you live?” Jensen surprised himself by accepting Dean's offer. He was delving into dangerous waters here, but he couldn't say no the handsome older man.

Dean wrote out his address and phone number and gave them to Jensen. He was very pleased that the gorgeous young man had agreed to go out with him. “I'll see you at eight, Jensen.” Dean said in a low sexy voice, then he squeezed Jensen's shoulder lightly before turning and walking away.

Jensen felt that nervous flutter in his stomach again as he watched Dean climb into a black muscle car and drive away. Jensen had looked at the piece of paper with Dean's address and phone number several times while he sat at his desk at work. He could hardly believe that he had agreed to go out with the older man. Jensen had been avoiding men who were interested in him his whole life. There was just something about Dean that he couldn't resist. When Jensen got home from work, he took a shower and tried to decide what to wear. He'd never been this nervous about going out with someone before. Jensen finally decided on a newer pair of jeans with a dark blue button down shirt. He hoped he hadn't over or under dressed for the occasion.

Jensen arrived at Dean's house five minutes early. He walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell button. Dean opened the door and greeted Jensen with a sexy grin.

“Come on in.” Dean said and stepped back so Jensen could walk by him.

Jensen's eyes were locked onto the leather pants that Dean was wearing. They were tight and emphasized the obvious bulge at his crotch. Jensen swallowed nervously as he walked into the house. He felt like he should be saying something but he couldn't seem to form any words at the moment.

“I took the liberty of picking out an outfit for you to wear tonight, Jensen. You'll want to fit in where we're going. Follow me.” Dean said and walked down the hall and into a bedroom.

Jensen's eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything. He followed Dean into the bedroom and looked at the outfit laid out on the bed. There was a pair of black leather shorts, a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off that said _Taken_ and an emerald green thong.

Dean sensed Jensen's inner turmoil. He put his arm around the blond and spoke to him in low reassuring tone. “You've always wanted to do this, Jensen. This is your awakening. Let go of the fear and embrace your desire. Tonight you can have want you've always wanted. Put the clothes on. You'll love how they make you feel.”

Dean's words cast a spell over the younger man. Jensen moved to the bed and touched the clothes feeling the different textures of cotton, leather and satin. Dean was right. He had always wanted this. Jensen began to strip off his shirt and jeans as Dean watched with hungry eyes. He didn't touch Jensen, not yet. Jensen pulled on the emerald thong and felt deliciously naughty. He couldn't believe how cool and soft the material was against his skin. The leather shorts were fairly short and hugged his slim hips so that the green straps of the thong were visible above the waistband. Jensen pulled the t-shirt over his head. It left a two inch swath of bare skin above the leather shorts.

Dean was half hard from watching Jensen get dressed in the sexy club clothes. The boy was everything he had imagined and more. It was going to be one hell of a night. Dean turned Jensen toward the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room. “Look at yourself, Jensen. You are damn hot.”

Jensen looked in the mirror and was shocked to see himself looking so wantonly sexy. He would be lying if he said he didn't like how he looked and felt in the outfit Dean had picked out for him. Jensen did a slow turn and looked at himself from all angles. He felt the tingle of excitement growing in his stomach and expanding through his chest. Dean was awakening all his repressed desires and Jensen was ready to experience them with the sexy older man.

“Let's go, Sexy.” Dean said and smacked Jensen on the ass.

Jensen jumped and yelped at the unexpected contact. His dick twitched and hardened in the satin thong. Jensen had a feeling this would be a night he would always remember.

Dean drove swiftly and confidently to the downtown business district and parked in front of a large slate black warehouse. Jensen looked around at the motorcycles and cars parked around them. He looked at Dean questioningly.

“This is a members only club. It's not meant for the public.” Dean said as they got out of his black Impala. Dean tugged off his t-shirt revealing his muscular chest enhanced by a black leather harness. He threw the t-shirt into the car, then locked it. “It's important that you do as I say and follow my lead in the club. If the guys don't believe you're with me, they will try to take you for their own.” Dean pulled a thin leather collar from his pocket and secured it around Jensen's neck. There was a silver tag hanging from the collar engraved with Dean's name. “Don't take that collar off and stay very close to me.” Dean commanded.

Jensen reached up and touched the collar. He felt a shiver of unease and fear. He wondered exactly what kind of club they were going into. “You'll take care of me won't you Dean?” Jensen asked as he looked up into Dean's dark green eyes.

“Yes, I'll take care of you. Now, come with me and call me Daddy.” Dean said as he put his arm around Jensen and propelled him towards the large warehouse doors. Dean punched in a code on a keypad and the doors opened to allow them into the large space beyond.

The dance music was loud and Jensen's eyes were drawn to the dance floor where throngs of men in various stages of undress were undulating to the music. Dean turned them toward the bar that ran along the left side of the club. They walked up to it and waited to be served. Dean let his hand cup Jensen's crotch and the blond gasped as his cock twitched against the satin material of his thong. Having Dean touch him like he owned him was making Jensen uncomfortably hard in the tight leather shorts.

A tall man in assless leather chaps walked up beside them. Dean grabbed onto Jensen's slim hips and pulled him back against his crotch. Jensen's eyes went huge at the feel of Dean's hard cock outlined in leather and pressed firmly against his ass. Jensen's dilated eyes met Dean's in the mirror behind the bar and Dean squeezed Jensen's hard cock through his shorts. Jensen gasped and looked down at Dean's hand possessively squeezing his package. The whole situation felt incredible and unreal at the same time.

Dean got the bartender's attention and ordered their drinks, then he moved Jensen down the bar until he found an empty seat. Dean sat on the stool and pulled Jensen between his legs. “Stay right here.” Dean commanded as he grabbed his drink in one hand and Jensen's ass in the other.

Jensen looked down and saw the outlines of his and Dean's erect cocks against the leather they were wearing. Jensen gulped down some of the thick creamy drink that Dean had ordered for him. He couldn't believe he was here, in this place, with a man he barely knew. Jensen could feel eyes on him. He knew the other members of the club were watching him and Dean.

Dean leaned in close and whispered in Jensen's ear. “Touch me. Make them believe you're my boy.”

Jensen's face flushed, but he replied. “Yes, Daddy.” He let his fingers trail down Dean's smooth chest to the waist band of his leather pants. His fingertips traced the outline of Dean's erection before he grasped it and squeezed gently.

Dean's grip tightened on Jensen's ass and pulled him in closer. “That's good, Baby Boy.” He husked in Jensen's ear.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Jensen said feeling extremely naughty touching Dean in front of the other club patrons. His own cock was rock hard now and throbbing with need. Jensen let his fingers dip lower and traced Dean's balls through the tight leather. Jensen needed more contact with Dean. He removed his hand and pressed his hips forward rubbing his cock against Dean's. “Oh God!” Jensen moaned as Dean grabbed his ass in both hands and pressed back against him.

“You like feeling my hard cock against yours. Don't you, Baby Boy?”

“Yes, Daddy. It feels so good.” Jensen couldn't believe how turned on he was. He loved that they were in a club in front of a crowd of people. Jensen was going crazy with lust. He humped against Dean harder and leaned in offering his lips for a kiss. He had never kissed a guy before, but he wanted Dean to kiss him in the worst way. Dean took Jensen's mouth in a hard claiming kiss that bruised the younger man's lips and left him aching for more. Jensen found he wanted to taste Dean's cock and feel it deep inside him. These thoughts made his face flush red.

“Finish your drink.” Dean said after he broke the kiss. He was looking at Jensen's flushed face and swollen pouty lips with intense dark green eyes. He wanted the boy now, but he would wait a bit longer to make sure that Jensen was ready.

Jensen grabbed his drink and gulped it down. He could feel the liquid spreading fire down his throat and into his stomach. It was a pleasant feeling, but not near as good as Dean's kiss and touch.

“Let's dance.” Dean said after he set his empty glass down on the bar.

As Dean led Jensen to the dance floor, several of the leather clad men complimented him on his new boy. Dean was very pleased with how the night was going. He'd been totally right about the young blond man. He couldn't wait to take him home and truly make him his own. When they reached the dance floor, Dean turned Jensen away from him. He put his hands on the boy's hips and pulled him back against his hard body.

“Clasp your hands behind my neck.” Dean growled in Jensen's ear, then leaned in to nip at the blond's pulse point.

Jensen raised his arms behind him, clasped Dean's neck and shuddered at the feeling of Dean's teeth on his sensitive skin. Dean let his hands wander over Jensen's smooth body. He teased the blond's nipples and let his fingers dip beneath the waist of his leather shorts to tease his throbbing, leaking cock. Dean was pressed tight against Jensen's leather clad ass. He rubbed his thick shaft against the boy as they moved to the music. Dean loved the way Jensen felt under his hands and how he responded to his touch. By the time the song ended, Dean's self control was crumbling.

“Time to take you home, Baby Boy.” Dean husked in Jensen's ear.

“Yes. Take me home Daddy.” Jensen replied as they made their way to the door and out into the parking lot. Jensen was totally turned on and past the point of no return. He wanted Dean and nothing else mattered.

Dean sped back to his home recklessly disregarding the speed limit. His need for Jensen was becoming unbearable. They practically ran into the house and Dean kicked the door closed. They both started to strip off their clothes quickly. Soon they were naked and breathing hard while facing each other. Dean grabbed Jensen and pulled him in close for another hot kiss. When they had to part to breathe, Dean pushed Jensen down to his knees. The young blond was right in front of Dean's thick swollen shaft.

“Oh my God.” Jensen breathed in a shaky voice.

“Just call me Daddy. Now be a good boy and suck my cock.” Dean said in a deep sexy tone.

Jensen reached out and grasped Dean's thick prick. He was surprised how hard and hot it was in his hand. Jensen leaned forward and licked softly over the red engorged head. He loved how it felt against his tongue. Jensen dared to dip his tongue into the weeping slit and taste the salty thick pre-cum that was dribbling out. Jensen and Dean both moaned as the blond opened up wide and took the leaking cock head into his hot mouth tasting and feeling it. Jensen was surprised that he liked the taste and texture of Dean's cock. He wanted more of it. He pulled back a bit, opened even wider and swallowed a couple of inches into his wet waiting mouth. Jensen felt extremely wicked with his mouth stuffed full of Dean's hot rod. He licked and sucked and began to bob up and down on the shaft.

“You love my cock, don't you, Baby Boy?” Dean asked then groaned as Jensen took him in even deeper.

Jensen did love the feel of Dean's prick filling his mouth. The warm smooth shaft disappearing between his lips was incredibly erotic. Jensen couldn't believe he had waited so long to experience this. He bobbed, licked, sucked and stroked Dean's rock hard shaft for several moments.

“My turn.” Dean announced and pulled back.

Jensen reluctantly released Dean's prick and they switched places. Jensen stood up and Dean got on his knees. He took hold of Jensen's juicy cock and swallowed it down his throat all the way to the base. Jensen cried out at the sensation. No one had ever deep throated him before. Dean smiled around his prick and reached back to sink his spit slick index finger into the blond's ass. Jensen went rigid for a moment. Dean began to pump his finger in and out in time to his bobbing up and down Jensen's shaft. The boy moaned and began to hump his hips. It didn't take long before Jensen flooded Dean's mouth with cum. The older man swallowed it all down and licked Jensen's wilting cock clean. Dean was on his feet and kissing Jensen again sharing the taste of his cum with him. Jensen moaned into the kiss and pressed himself hard against Dean's aching shaft. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing hard.

“Get on your hands and knees on the sofa.” Dean commanded and Jensen did as he was told. Dean grabbed some lube and got behind the younger man. He used his tongue and fingers to open Jensen up. Dean made sure to use lots of lube cause he knew the blond had never done this before.

Jensen was writhing and moaning and begging Dean to take him. He couldn't wait to feel Dean's thick cock inside him.

“Are you ready for me, Baby Boy?” Dean husked.

“Yes, Daddy, please put your big cock in my ass. I need it.” Jensen begged.

Dean's cock twitched hard at Jensen's words. This boy made him crazy! Dean lined up with Jensen's loosened pucker and forced his way past the tight anal ring. Jensen cried out and his body went rigid for a moment. Dean kept shoving his cock steadily deeper into Jensen's tight channel. Jensen remembered to breath and tried to relax as Dean's thick shaft invaded his virgin ass. Dean kept pressing in deeper. He didn't stop until he was ball's deep in the blond's hot ass. Dean leaned over Jensen's back to lick and nibble his neck while the boy adjusted to the invading cock deep in his tight channel.

Jensen could hardly believe that Dean's entire cock was inside him, filling him up completely. He was overwhelmed by emotion for a moment. Dean owned him now. He had dominated Jensen and claimed him as his own. Jensen found he didn't mind being Dean's boy. He relaxed more and felt Dean begin to move inside him. Soon they set up a rhythm with Jensen pushing back to meet Dean's thrusts. The pain all melted away into extreme pleasure that had Jensen moaning, pleading and rocking his body to receive all of Dean's cock deep inside him. They moved together in perfect rhythm as sensations of pleasure built higher within them. Jensen's prick was rock hard and leaking again from all the stimulation. He was loving how Dean's cock felt sliding in and out of him and he wanted to feel more.

“Fuck me hard, Daddy!” Jensen cried out.

Dean responded by pushing Jensen's face down as he lifted his hips up. Then, he began to ram his cock deep and hard into Jensen's tight channel. Jensen cried out against the couch cushion as fire bloomed in his belly. Dean was nailing Jensen's prostate with every deep thrust and they were both speeding like a freight train towards their orgasms.

“Now, I'm really going to make you mine, Baby!” Dean growled in Jensen's ear as he thrust in all the way to the hilt and began to pump out a huge hot load of cum deep inside Jensen's ass.   
  
"Oh my god!" Jensen screamed as he began to shoot out thick ropes of cum onto the sofa beneath him.

They shuddered together through their orgasms and finally ended up laying in a tangle of limbs on the couch. Dean and Jensen were both breathing hard and trying to recover from their earth shattering orgasms. The blond had never felt this euphoria before. Jensen finally realized what he really wanted in life. He wanted Dean.

 


End file.
